Across the Multiverse
by triton1995
Summary: Theres a threat that will destroy not universes, but existence it will take the collaboration of the multiverses greatest minds, to combat it.  Multiple Crossovers, epic length, OC centric.


**AN: This will be, quite possibly, a long ass story. Every Act will at least be 200,000 words, and I haven't thought of how long this story will be, so it may be never ending. What I mean by story is all the Acts put together, not the individual act. So without further ado, let us open this big ass book.**

* * *

><p>Across the Multiverse<p>

Act 1

Chapter 1 Trial and Error

"By god, what have we done." spoke a man with a grey mustache. The room was dark, with _beeps _and _boops_ in the background. A small team of men stood before a large capsule, one placing a hand on the glass.

"What we've done, is create hope Professor Gerald," another shadow spoke, placing his hand on the other's shoulder.

"All that we have done, _Gero_," Gerald spoke the name with venom, "Is play god!" Gerald shouldered Gero's hand off.

"Gentlemen, please, no more arguments, we must push forward onto Phase 3." spoke a snow white man with black hair.

"Orochimaru is right, we have to finish the project as soon as possible," said Gero standing up.

The scene fades to black.

_Gerald Robotnik, Journal Entry 91._

_ It has been three months since incident X, the discovery and contact with other "Universes." The project has accelerated beyond previous projections thanks to my colleagues that have come from those Universes. The subject has finally developed what Orochimaru calls, a "chakra system," this should theoretically allow the subject to perform, "jutsu," as the man calls it. My own contributions, the subjects gear and genetic code, has shown remarkable results on par with "Project Shadow" after "Black Arms Contact" with Doctor Gero's aid. The KI system and saiyan DNA was finally able to be implemented thanks to Orochimaru's genetic mapping, which after review, is disturbingly brilliant. Gero and I have finally worked out the kinks in Orochimaru's "Curse Mark" formula, we simply abandoned the dark persona that came with it and essentially turned it into a "chakra storage facility" of sorts. Subject just went into cardiac arrest, will return with results! _There's the sound of a recorder hitting the floor.

_Gerald Robotnik, Journal Entry 93._

_ Ha ha ha ha, hello tape recorder. _There's the sound of stumbling and tripping in the background. _Well, ha, the subject died last night. Apparently the Saiyan blood didn't take as well as we thought, now it's back to the drawing board. God, I don't know why we try, that, that thing we saw on the readings two days after incident X, would have probably killed us all even if the Project did work. Well now I'm going to continue to get drunk! _ There's the sound of a bottle being opened and the tape recorder hitting the floor. "_Gerald!, Gerald!, where are you- good god man are you drunk?" _ There's the sound of a bottle crashing on the wall. _"No, no Gero, whatever gave you that idea, hahahaha!" "Come on, on your feet there's work to be done, *grunt*, let's get you some coffee." "You know Gero, coffee doesn't really make you sober, HAHAHAHA."_

_Doctor Gero, Journal Entry 94._

_ Well Journal, with subject 1 dead, we must move on to what will be known as subject 2. I know, brilliant right? Orochimaru came up with that one. As sad as I am about the failure of subject 1, science truly is trial and error. Now we know, Saiyan blood and Ki before chakra and curse marks. I had the wonderful experience of comforting a distraught and drunk Gerald Robotnik last night. I can't blame him for being drunk off his ass nor balling his eyes out at the sheer amount of wrk that went into subject 1. We all know whats coming and we all know what it will do once it arrives. I couldn't believe the off the chart readings we got from that monster, it dwarfed even Goku and Vegeta fused into that one being, it still wouldn't be enough. But, we must keep hope, for without it, existence, not a planet, a solar system, a galaxy, a universe, a multiverse, but existence, will cease to exist._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends chapter 1. I feel bad, because I've just created a threat that threatens existence, not the bullshit balance between the multiverse, but existence. This is going to be fun. Next chapter will be far longer.<strong>


End file.
